<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're The Prettiest Thing My Heart Has Ever Known by SereneCalamity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185527">You're The Prettiest Thing My Heart Has Ever Known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity'>SereneCalamity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kissing, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter makes Lara Jean a flower crown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Kavinsky &amp; Lara Jean Song-Covey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're The Prettiest Thing My Heart Has Ever Known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. I wrote this months and months ago, probably even longer! I haven't actually seen the second movie and I've never read the books, but I thought that the first movie was adorable as all hell. I hope you guys enjoy this! It's just...Floof.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the title comes from the song Bones by Ginny Blackmore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the summer before they were going to college, and they had spent part of the summer working to have some money to put aside for when they left, part of it at the pool at Peter Kovinsky's place, and part of it at Lara Jean Covey's home, watching movies and getting dragged into helping Margot Covey with her best friends wedding, where she was maid of honor.</p><p>That last particular part wasn't something that Peter hadn't factored into his summer, but he liked Lara Jean's sisters, so he didn't mind.</p><p>"It's <em>crazy</em> in there," Kitty Covey informed the couple as she dropped the big basket she was holding onto the grass and then fell down next to it.</p><p>Thankfully, the wedding was in two days time, which meant that soon the house would no longer be an absolute tip, and Peter knew that Doctor Covey was looking forward to it as well, because right now the only room that he could go into where there was no glitter, flowers, napkins folded into swans and crystal ornaments that were being arranged with flowers for the centre pieces of the tables was his bedroom.</p><p>"What you got there?" Peter asked, leaning over to peer into the basket that Kitty had brought out.</p><p>Kitty tipped the basket to the side so Peter and Lara Jean could see inside.</p><p>It was filled with all different types of flowers in purple, blue and cream, and there were some thin wooden bands as well, which looked as though they would snap with the slightest of pressure.</p><p>"It's the left overs of the flower crowns that Margot was making for the bridal party," Kitty said. "They ordered <em>waaaaay</em> to much, so she said that we could have the left overs and make some for us!"</p><p>"We're not even <em>in</em> the wedding," Lara Jean pointed out. "Thank god," she added, making a face, scrunching up her nose.</p><p>Peter grinned, reaching over to brush his fingers through the hair that was falling in front of Lara Jean's eyes.</p><p>Lara Jean's eyes shifted to him with a soft look in them, and she still got a little pink in the cheeks when he showed affection, even though they had been together for over a year now, and Peter still thought it was adorable.</p><p>"But we're still <em>going</em>," Kitty insisted, rolling her eyes as though Lara Jean was missing the whole point. "So we can still make them."</p><p>"I'm in," Peter agreed, reaching in for one of the flimsy wooden bands.</p><p>"Oh, you'll look <em>dashing</em> in a flower crown," Kitty announced with a grin as she pulled out a band for herself.</p><p>"You're damn right I will," Peter grinned as he started trying to weave the stems of two flowers together.</p><p>Lara Jean didn't look interested in all, and so she laid back on the grass and picked up the book she had been reading before Kitty had come out and interrupted them.</p><p>"You have to do this..." Kitty reached out to help Peter, and the pair of them consulted about the best flowers to put together, and Lara Jean glanced up from over the top of her book to watch them every couple of minutes.</p><p>Kitty had already made two and was onto her third when Peter proudly held up the flower crown that he had made.</p><p>It actually wasn't bad.</p><p>Kitty's crowns were perfectly colour coordinated, making sure the cream, purple and blue were all woven together so there wasn't too much purple in one spot or too much blue in one place, and they were quite small, maybe only twenty flowers.</p><p>Peter's was huge, maybe about forty flowers, all stuck together not quite as smoothly as Kitty's.</p><p>But he liked it.</p><p>"For you," Peter presented it to Lara Jean and she looked up and grinned at what he was holding out to her.</p><p>"It's perfect," Lara Jean smiled as she took it from him, propping herself up on one elbow as she perched the crown on top of her head.</p><p>There was something about the cream and blue that made her eyes look even bigger, and when she smiled, Peter couldn't stop his responding smile.</p><p>She looked beautiful.</p><p>She always did, but...It seemed Margot really knew what she was doing, when she had suggested to the bride that they make flower crowns rather than just have little tiaras clipped into their hair.</p><p>There was something about it.</p><p>"You're so pretty," Peter said before he really thought through what he was saying and Lara Jean's eyes widened before letting out a short embarrassed laugh.</p><p>Peter leaned forward and kissed her, the stems of the flowers in her hair that he hadn't quite managed to tuck away probably stabbed him in the forehead, but he didn't care.</p><p>"Thanks," Lara Jean smiled as he pulled back, their noses bumping together gently.</p><p>Kitty made puking noises from where she was sitting.</p><p>Lara Jean rolled her eyes and it looked like she was about to say something to her younger sister when Peter leaned forward and kissed her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think x</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene">CalamitySerene</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity">SereneCalamity</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>